even at my worst i'm best with you
by gailpeck
Summary: a collection of one shots about finn hudson and every member of the new directions. finn centric. t for language.


**i don't know how else to say this but, this sucks. this sucks so bad, this world sucks so bad and it's so frickin' unfair and i can't speak or show how much this !sucks! but i can write about it. so that's what i'm going to do.**

**this is dedicated to cory monteith who always managed to make me smile and learned me to live life to the fullest and encouraged me to be a better person. he really did. this is also dedicated to my favorite character on the planet, finn hudson. he learned me that it's never too late to follow your dreams and be who you want to be, no matter how hard it is to admit you were wrong before, how bad of a person you were before. **

**you'll both be missed and you'll both be in my heart forever. i love you, cory, rest in peace.**

**this is a collection of one shots about finn and one member of the new directions in some special place. for example this is finntana on the couch. these one shots are not canon but could've been.**

**this one shot takes place when finn comes to new york and includes a few months of them together. i've uploaded this one before but this one has a few changes.**

**title is from the song i'll be there for you by the rembrandts.**

x

_finn and santana on the couch_

x

Santana like, totally stands up for him.

He doesn't hear the entire thing but he hears something along the lines of '_... need to get over yourself, not everything is about you, Hobbit..._' and '..._he's your fucking brother, you can't just leave him out in the cold..._' which is totally awesome.

She throws in some insults about him probably eating all of their beauty products because they smell nice and eating his weight in food in general but it's kind of okay, because she's the only one who actually seems to want him around. (If he had known New York would be so unwelcoming because of his past with Rachel he wouldn't have come.)

She comes outside, slamming the door, doesn't say anything, just tells them they can split the rent on some other cheapass apartment as long as he keeps his _humongous ass out of her business_ and makes him carry her luggage.

He doesn't say so, but he actually kind of want to hug her. He hasn't always been the nicest to her and neither has she been to him - but right now, she's all he has.

The first thing they buy together is a week later (after spending six nights in a motel room which just brought up memories they both didn't really want to remember) and it's a couch. It's a little torn up and he's pretty sure the stain in the middle is not _food_ like the owner claims but Santana says it's good enough for now and he agrees.

They're a little torn up and stained, too, after all, but they're here, right?

x

"You're cleaning it."

"No way. That's so not apple juice."

"I know it ain't, and that's why you gots to clean it."

x

He's home after a tiring day of first school and then work straight after and falls onto the couch, face down. It's been his sort of bed ever since they're saving up to buy him an actual bed. She told him she had too great of an ass to park it on the couch and she took pity on him and moved out a _fucking fantastic_ place _for_ him so he had to take the couch - it was fine anyway, he didn't really care. Anything beat a tiny corner in a subway station.

He groans as he hears Santana come in five minutes later, afraid (and pretty sure) his peace and quiet is over.

"Hudson, if I walk in there to find you half naked on top of some Rachel-like-midget I will set your clothes on fire," she exclaims loudly, horrified by the thought as she finds one of his shoes by the door and another closer to the living room, his button down hanging over the door handle.

"Remember I'm from the wrong side of the tracks, I know how to make it seem like suicide, you 6'3 foot tall ogre!"

She carefully opens the door to the living room and reminds herself she's not scared of anything - not even Finn's white cheeks. Besides, it's nothing she hasn't seen before.

"Thank fucking God," she lets out a sigh of relief to find him half asleep. She kicks his legs only causing him to groan in response.

"Leave me alone, you hag."

"Did you just call me a hag?" She asked, offended as she kicks his leg again, this time harder. "Even your insults have failure written all over them, it's pathetic."

"Your face is pathetic."

The last things he feels before drifting off in a blissful slumber is one of his shoes hitting the back of his head. At least she finally shuts up.

x

"Sweet Valley High is on, get lost."

"San, it's three a.m."

"So? It's running in syndication. It only comes on at three a.m. I needs to get my Sweet Valley high on."

"I know you and Brittany used to wa-" Wrong move. But what can he say, he's tired and it's freaking three at night and he's trying really hard not to fall asleep while she talks.

She takes a pillow from under his head and hits him repeatedly before stalking off and slamming her door three times for the extra effect.

He hits the floor so loudly he doesn't stop having a massive backache until at least a month later. (And he makes sure to buy her all the seasons on dvd for her birthday.)

x

"I win, you suck, Finn Hudson, you suck, you suck, you suck!" She dances around the couch, making a show of shaking her ass in his face. "I win, you sucker! Time to kiss somebody's ass, Hudson!"

He sighs, falling back on the couch and rubbing his face. This totally sucked. Not only did the New York Giants lose from LA Galaxy - he had to do the dishes for a week.

She pokes him in the chest repeatedly and he really wants to wipe that smug smirk off her face.

"You suck so bad!"

x

"Come on you think she's smokin', Frankenteen," Santana states teasingly, all the while filling her mouth with a handful of popcorn.

"I don't," he retorts determinedly taking the bowl from her and stuffing his own face with it - uselessly trying to hide the blush on his face and focusing on the tv.

She takes her feet of his lap and sits up, leaning her elbows on her knees as she raises her eyebrows."Okay, so you're either (a) gay or (b) gay _and_ blind. Who doesn't think Shay Mitchell is hot? She's got this Pocahontas vibe going on. Totally wanky."

"I don't, is that such a big shock to you? New Twitter update, Finn Hudson doesn't think Shay Mitchell is hot. Call the police," he snaps, and he doesn't like being mean and Santana's like been his only friend since he moved to New York but she never lets anything go.

She lets out a skeptical laugh, "I know you're still hung up on that knee-socks obsessed midget barbie, but it's okay to admit you think other girls are hot. I mean - I love Britt and all - but it doesn't mean now that I'm here in NYC and she's in Lima with that big lipped girl stealing manwhoreitus that I'm gonna pass up any sex. I needs to get my lovin' on or I'll sex-starve to death."

"It's _not_," he tries to keep his voice steady, but she's starting to piss him off, "About Rachel."

"Then what's it about? You can tell me. I'm a girl but I'm totally on your team, Finkle."

"Just drop it, okay?"

"Fine, whatever, you're like Jonah Hill anno 2008, it's disgusting," she leans back on the couch, yanking the bowl out of his hands and narrowing her eyes at the tv. He can tell she's hurt though, she only calls him fat when she's pissed (which is daily, but whatever).

He sighs, giving in, "She kinda looks like you."

"Excuse you?" She sits up once again, almost knocking over the bowl. She glares at him, punching him the arm. "So you're claiming I'm not hot?"

"No," he interrupts her, his face turning red yet again as he avoids her gaze. "I - I - it's weird, okay? We like, live together and you're like, into girls, too and I just - I.. Just drop it."

"You're not that bad yourself either, Finnocence," she smirks smugly to herself as she watches him turn even more red. He's too easy.

"Thanks," he mutters, relieved he can finally get back to just watching _pretty little liars _and to not have to think about his friend, his _best_ friend in like, that way. Gross.

"But you totally want the Shay Mitchell V."

"Santana!"

x

Puck comes to visit them and before they know it - they're apartment has become part of a true New York rave party.

She almost kicks Puck out when she realizes it's a really great way to pick up ladies. That is until Finn gets so drunk he won't leave her side. So much for those girls archetypes he keeps blabbing on about. He's a clingy one.

She sighs, sitting down on the couch after finally losing him to some hot girl resembling Sugar. She takes a sip from her liquor, scanning the room and hoping to find a good lady for a lay before the night ends when he's already approaching her, _again_.

He falls down on the couch next to her, putting his arm around her shoulder as he sighs happily.

"I missed you."

"I am not your girlfriend, you fucking wuss," she clarifies, taking his arm off her but he only replaces it with his head instead.

"I know you love me, Santana, I know so because you call me names like, _all _the time," he closes his eyes, his voice already slurring and fuck, he's wasted. No way she's going to clean up his damn vomit.

"That doesn't make any fucking sense."

"Your face doesn't make any sense."

"You're an idiot."

He yawns, blinking a few times before closing his eyes entirely, his voice trailing off further which each word. "Well, even though you call me names, I still love you."

She can't help but smile though as she quietly tells him, "You, too, Hudson."

And she hopes to fucking God he doesn't remember any of it in the morning.

x

**a review would be very uplifting. if you have any suggestions/requests on what's next like idek, bed, bathroom, bowling alley and with whom, please let me know! **


End file.
